New Phone, Who Dis?/Plot
It’s been two weeks since the Warriors discovered they had their powers. TJ looks at the Warriors gloomily as they continue to fail the exercises because they cannot work together well. He then takes a deep breath & hopes for the best for today’s training exercise. The Warriors start on the course. Things quickly got tense because Austin and Charlie tried to fight for control on how the group should be lead during the exercise. The infighting between Charlie and Austin to become the leader of the group begins to threaten their progress in the exercise, which causes the team to fail the exercise & causes an argument between Austin & Charlie. In the middle of the argument, Charlie punches Austin in the face. Austin grabs his jaw out of surprise & then tackles Charlie to the ground. Zakriah & Hannah break the boys up after a barrage of punches and kicks are thrown. Austin screams “FUCK YOU DUMB BITCH!” to Charlie & walks away with Hannah in tow. Charlie walks the opposite way with Zakriah following, leaving Alissa by herself. TJ, once again, looks somber at the results of the exercise. Alissa reassures him that everything will be fine and she’ll find a way to get the group back together. On her way home, Alissa runs into Wendy, a former friend of Alissa’s from her Freshman year of high school. They both were in a gang called the Dragons, an female gang that sold drugs and caused mayhem for fun. She joined the gang for friends at first, but when Alissa went to jail for a robbery charge she didn’t commit, she later left the Gang (and her friendship with Wendy) behind in her Sophomore year. Now in her Junior year, when she has everything turned around & in line to get a volleyball scholarship, she wonders to herself why Wendy is here at all. Wendy tries to talk to Alissa but Alissa quickly walks away to avoid any confrontation. Wendy snatches Alissa by the arm roughly and screams at her with tears in her eyes. Alissa, feel uncomfortable by this display of emotion, gets out of Wendy’s grasp and runs home. When Alissa gets to her house and reaches her bedroom, she locks the door and bursts into tears. Charlie and Zakriah finally get home after Charlie spent hours venting over the situation. In the light of Charlie’s porch, Zakriah scans Charlie’s face carefully and notices the little details. The way his face glows in the light, how his eyes light up when he’s overcome with joy, how his jaw tenses up when he gets angry. His mind begins to wander to other places when Charlie tapping him on the shoulder brings him out of his own thoughts & back to the topic at hand. Charlie asks him if he’s ok and Zakriah reassured him that he’s fine. Charlie gives him a great big hug and goes inside. He watches Zakriah walk away from his house and goes into his living room to see his dad asleep after working another 16 hour shift. Charlie put a blanket over his dad and turns the tv off. He then cleans up the house and thinks to himself how life would be different if his parents hadn’t divorced after his mom cheated on his dad. His mind then wanders back to the fight he had with Austin earlier that day & he realized he overreacted and planned to apologize to him the next day. The next day, after school, the Warriors met up again. Austin & Charlie had a heart to heart and agreed to just work together instead trying to be a leader. Despite Alissa being distracted by thinking about Wendy’s visit & Zakriah having some not so pure thoughts about Charlie, the team successfully completed the exercise & finally learned how to work together. Drew locks the door to his room, breathing a sigh of relief. His parents had been riding him for years, always talking about how he need to get it together if he wants to be successful like his older siblings. The pressure began to drive him insane slowly and today he had enough. Spellcasting has been something he was into for a while now and his sigh of relief came from knowing he was ready to cast a spell to become more powerful. He begins performing a spell to enhance his powers. As he successfully casts the spell, his eyes turn pitch black & feels this intense wave of energy flow into his body. As he bathes in this feeling, his parents pound on the door. Drew’s eyes return to normal & snatches the door open, barely listening as his parents yell at him for his behavior lately. Drew recites an incantation & both of his parents clutch at their chests. They foam at the mouth & drop dead right in front of his bedroom door, as Drew chuckles to himself.